


(podfic of) Walk in the Sun

by anatsuno



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Boot Worship, Community: kink_bingo, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Podfic, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Foot/Shoe Fetish square of my KB card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Walk in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk in the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130580) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> For the Foot/Shoe Fetish square of my KB card.

**Duration** : 27mn  
 **Format & Size**: 25MB mp3

[Click to download it from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?71zbcyfuj3vc6c4)


End file.
